rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Sellenos Tribes
The Sellenos Tribes are a collection of sentient undead, created during the aftermath of Thorvald 's Assault on Kandarin, known as 'The Hunger'. There are three widely followed tribes, each with their own social hierarchy, and governmental policies. The Others A term used to describe actually living beings. It is also used to describe other undead, that lack their level of sentience. It is also used in conversation between the tribesman as a dirogitory term. The Tribes Three distinct tribes were formed after the initial creation. Each tribesman had varying degrees of cognitive thought, as if to perfectly emulate life. Drachenkralle Very aggressive and warlike, these tribesmen have a serious distaste for the Others. Led by a large man, who in life was a half giant, by the name of Grunther Glink. He functions as a warcheif, and was among the first of his people to speak up and give them a call to arms, a purpose. Later, two other tribes would rise, but the first functioning settlement was the clan flying the banner of the red dragon. They shy away from using common, and prefer to speak in the tongue created by the Sellenos. While only lightly armed and armored, they are still a physical fighting force, capable of mild take over. As time goes on, no doubt they will stumble upon higher quality arms and armor. Vergoldet Leagues more peaceful than their comrades, these tribesmen focus more on monetary gain and aethetics. They wish to trade goods and be a part of the culture of the Others, adding to it with their own. Led by an average sized man, by the name of Sweeton Diamant. He functions as their leader, and prompted his people to persue monetary gain and beautiful things. This tribe has everything from painters, to merchants, to writers. All of which speak common, and are fascinated in the culture of the Others. They still speak the language of the Sellenos, however. They are currently capable of minor trade, such as lumber and trapping, but are quickly moving into other trades. They also offer their services, since they can work tirelessly at the same pace of one of the Others. They can work in almost any field, such as mining, or even deep sea mining. Kinderlitche Argueably the mostpeaceful of the three tribes, these tribesmen yearn for peaceful, solitary life, in worship of Saradomin. They wish to be left alone, so that they can exist in peace. Led by a pious and average sized man, by the name of Jerald Teelichthalter. He functions as a high preist, leading his tribe in peaceful service to Saradomin. This tribe is one of solitary peace, and has writers, priests, and other peaceful members. They wish to be left alone, and hold isolationist veiws towards the Others. Some speak the common language, however most stick to the language of the Sellenos. They are the smallest of the tribes, and dedicate their eternal lives to the peaceful worship of maintaing order in their own lives. They may offer services to an outsider, such as a prayer, or maybe some form of religious rite. Unlike other Saradominists, they hold no hatred for Zamorakians, nor do they fight against the worship of Zamorak. Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Undead Category:Custom Content